Daily life of MON and RED en espanol
by nightmareslurk
Summary: Mon ha tenido una racha de mala suerte, Manako siendo saltado por un perdedor en su percha, Zombina cortando su cabeza y dejándola inútil en una pelea, y varios otros percances. Así que para manejar este problema, la Sra. Smith decide que sus hijas necesitan ayuda y una amiga suya le ofrece su ayuda en forma de once mercenarios profesionales que trabaja para ella. No hay problema.


Mon mus fic in spanish

 **El cadáver y la víctima de quemaduras**

 **Arco de la historia de Zombina**

 **Bien chicos esta es mi primera fanfiction de DLOMG así que por favor tenlo en cuenta mientras lees, también usaré una colección de ocs que no llegó al corte final de mi otro fic en progreso, "War is cold", como el punto de vista (aunque cambiará entre el emparejamiento de ese capítulo para evitar que las cosas se desequilibren), por lo que, si parece que un personaje se basa en tf2, lo son. Ahora los primeros 6 arcos ya están decididos y haré una encuesta en mi twitter o en alguna otra página de redes sociales tan pronto como descubra cómo (si no funciona por arco tres voy a ir por qué se solicita más en las revisiones). Ahora en cuanto a los primeros seis arcos de la historia, Zombina primero, luego Tio, luego Doppel, luego Manako, luego Lala, luego Polt.**

 **Pero, de todos modos, ¡que haya fanfic! (Siéntase libre de darme ideas sobre un mejor eslogan)**

Pyro's P.O.V.

Una máscara de gas. Eso es lo que vi cuando me miré en el espejo, una máscara de gas y un traje rojo ignífugo para que coincida con el logotipo de pyro en el hombro, un par de tamaños demasiado grandes. Rastreando a lo largo del velcro asegurándome de que estaba bien pegado para mantener la máscara puesta, Cielo, Infierno, o donde sea que sepa que no necesito que se suelte. Cuando terminé, me volví hacia la puerta de mi habitación y recogí mi carga de confianza antes de llegar a la puerta.

Me cuelgo mi Backburner colgando de mi hombro derecho, tirador de reserva sobre mi izquierda, Scorch me disparó en la cadera izquierda, Flare gun a la derecha, Axetinguisher junto al tirador de reserva a la izquierda. Puede ser un poco demasiado pero cuando me quedo atascado al tener que usar toda la presión en el tanque de mi pequeño juguete para apagar a mi equipo y reflejar los proyectiles, justifica el resto.

En el pasillo, Soldier pasa a su ritmo apresurado habitual cuando se da cuenta de mí y detiene "PYRO, ¿QUÉ DICHA ESTÁS HACIENDO AHORA MISMO PARA ENFRENTARTE? ¡LA ORDEN DE PREPARARSE PARA SUIJIN SE LE DIO QUINCE MINUTOS! ", Dijo el pequeño timorense con toda seriedad.

"Hudda hudda eh, huh hudda eh". Respondo explicando cómo estaba obteniendo mi máscara asegurada

"¡BIEN EL PRÓXIMO TIEMPO HÁGALO MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡ESTA ES UNA GUERRA NO UNA EXPO GIRLSCOUT, CUPCAKE! "Ladra y vuelve a caminar por el pasillo, justo detrás de él

Soldier era un hombre bajo, aunque lo compensó con valentía y su habilidad en el campo. Estaba completamente equipado con su Original colgado diagonalmente sobre los hombros, con una escopeta en la cadera izquierda y un Ecualizador a su derecha. Usualmente entraba con menos armamento que yo, pero tenía el doble de munición almacenada en el camión de pan, para no frenarlo, o al menos eso decía. El hombrecillo era lo más cercano a un "líder" que nuestro pequeño equipo tenía, y aunque estaba un poco loco, todos los soldados que contrató a MANN Co. lo contrataron.

Llegué al garaje y esperé dentro solo nuestro Ingeniero y Scout se sentaron esperándonos junto al Cadillac Scout, ambos parecían un poco impacientes.

"Te tomó mucho tiempo, ¿eh?", Se quejó Scout.

El chico del Medio Oriente era un poco más grande que Sol pero casi la mitad de grueso, en su mano izquierda estaba su Backscatter, Bonk en su cadera derecha y su Sandman en su espalda, con la pelota en el bolsillo. Fue uno de los pocos de nosotros que hicimos adiciones a nuestros uniformes, él le agregó un turbante negro en lugar de la gorra de béisbol habitual. El pequeño bastardo era molesto a veces, pero tenía buen corazón, y en un negocio como este, un buen corazón era una cosa rara.

"Dale un Scout de freno, acabas de llegar aquí, ¿no?" Engie retumbó

Engie era un viejo con la piel oscura de Ucrania, era el mayor de nosotros y en general lo escuchábamos y lo respetábamos. Tenía su justicia de Frontier y su guardabosques de rescate cruzado en una x en su espalda, una pistola en su cadera izquierda, Wrangler a su derecha, tenía cuatro llaves en su cinturón, de izquierda a derecha era el Jag, la hospitalidad sureña, la Atomizador, y una llave básica, aunque bajo su guante tenía el Gunslinger. Por lo general, terminaba dando vueltas a su alrededor durante las peleas, protegiendo sus edificios de espías, cohetes y cosas por el estilo.

"¡No, no lo estaba! ¡Estuve aquí hace horas! "Faroleó

"Hudda, eh". Lo corregí

"¡Que te jodan, Pyro!". Se burló y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. "¿Qué es lo que estás esperando? ¿Una invitación? ¡Entra!"

Todos nosotros nos amontonamos, Ingeniero en la retaguardia y soldado escopeta a su insistencia.

'Espera un segundo, ¿no se suponía que íbamos a ir al Viaducto hoy?' Pensé que poco a poco me había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal con respecto a todo esto, siempre teníamos un calendario preestablecido que se nos enviaba al comienzo de cada mes, así que sabríamos hacia dónde íbamos y en tres años nunca había fallado 'entonces, ¿por qué ahora?'

Zombina's P.O.V.

Camino con Manako de camino al trabajo, como siempre, tratando de descubrir por qué el INFIERNO Smith nos llamó en nuestro día libre.

"¡Será mejor que no sea así para que ella nos quite sus papeles! ¡El tipo que interpreta a Daryl en The Walking Dead está hoy en el centro comercial firmando autógrafos y esto me va a hacer perderlo! "Me desahogo a Manako en su pequeño vestido blanco con estampados florales

"Dudo que vuelva a hacerlo tan pronto". Tranquilizó, aunque apenas creyó una palabra que salió de su boca "Aunque tuvo un poco de timidez cuando llamó. Me pregunto de qué se trata "

Caminamos en silencio durante unos minutos mientras trataba de descubrir qué podría ser lo suficientemente importante como para llevarme al trabajo el día en que NECESITO tener un día libre, antes de romper el silencio.

"Quién sabe". Murmuro cuando nos detuvimos frente a MON H.Q. "Pero estamos a punto de descubrirlo".

Pyro's P.O.V.

Nos detuvimos en la base de la montaña al lado del camión de pan, nuestro compañero R.E.D. nos está esperando.

Nuestro Demoman, que juró que era una mujer, me abrió la puerta "Cañerita".

La demolición mexicana a mi lado siempre intentaba presumir por cualquier mujer que le prestara atención y eso incluía a la única persona en el equipo que creía que era una mujer. Tenía un Loch-n-load en la mano, un lanzador de bomba en su cadera izquierda y un persuasor persa a su derecha. En su cabeza había un sombrero exagerado con bombas en miniatura y explosiones en el borde.

Suspiro "Este es el costo del secreto, realmente debería haber sabido que esto pasaría cuando me inscribí." Y salga del auto

"¿Te hemos hecho esperar mucho?", Pregunta Engie.

"No, mi amigo, solo hemos estado aquí durante cinco minutos".

Nuestro tipo de armas pesadas es un gigante de corazón sombrío y amable, pero no dejes que te engañe, fue una fuerza terrorífica durante la revolución de Sudán y después de la guerra se unió a este equipo en busca de una nueva guerra para luchar. Estaba equipado con la bestia de latón en la mano, negocio familiar en la espalda, puño de acero en sus manos, y una caja de sandviches, segundas bananas y barras Dalakohs. Todavía usaba su viejo barret de sus días de revolución.

Medic luego habló "De hecho, aunque deberíamos llevarnos bien ahora si queremos llegar a Suijin antes de las nueve de la mañana".

El médico británico estaba con mantequilla de maní pesada como gelatina o Kool-Aid y azúcar, y rara vez se dividía en la batalla con Medic, que tenía mucho cuidado de mantenerse detrás del gigante. Estaba equipado con su Kritzkrieg en mano, Blutsaugher (pronunciado Blue-t-saw-gr) en su cadera izquierda y la ballesta de su cruzado y su derecha, su Ubersaw descansaba en su cinturón, aunque la mayoría estaban ocultos por su bata de laboratorio.

"Sí, probablemente sea una buena idea, Doc." Dijo Sniper antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el camino de subida. "Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado, sigamos adelante".

Snipes era el único otro estadounidense en el equipo y era el epítome del estereotipo estadounidense, fuerte, optimista y duro, pero era una cosa que lo hacía paralelo al R.E.D. original. Sniper, y ese era su profesionalismo cuando estaba en el trabajo. Su Clásico en la mano, Razorback en ... su espalda, la carabina de Cleaner en su cadera derecha, Shanasha en su izquierda.

Spy cerró su espejo de afeitar y dijo: "Amigos, recomiendo que procedamos con precaución. Esta es la primera vez en años que los planes del Administrador se han desviado y dudo que lo haya hecho sin ninguna razón ... o inocente ". Y proceda después de un francotirador

El asiático fue el segundo más brillante de nosotros y el más educado, aunque fue uno de los más peligrosos de nosotros. Su Ballisong en su abrigo, su embajador y su disfraz con él, manto y daga en su muñeca, el dedo muerto en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Una hora y media después

¡Llegamos a la cima por fin la capacidad de descansar es increíble y el silencio es fantástico! Un pensamiento luego viene a la mente '¿Silencio? No debería estar tranquilo aquí, los autos de B.L.U. estaban en el estacionamiento. "A medida que la preocupación comienza a crecer, expreso mis preocupaciones a mi equipo con unos murmullos

"El diablo del fuego está en lo cierto ... es demasiado silencioso para ellos estar aquí." Heavy habla usando su pequeño apodo para mí

"El Firebug no está mal". He Engineer se vuelve hacia nosotros "Heavy, Soldier, Scout, ve a verlos, ¿o sí? No queremos que mueran antes de que podamos patearles el culo hoy. "Termina con una sonrisa y el resto de nosotros nos reímos a carcajadas mientras los tres le preguntaban a la B.L.U. base en el otro lado del santuario.

Mientras tanto, tenemos que trabajar alrededor de engendrar. Engie preparó el sistema de reaparición y apagó el que estaba en Hydro, donde habíamos pasado la última semana, yo, Demo y Sniper estaban descargando las cajas de comida y munición mientras Medic y Spy almacenaban el armario de reabastecimiento. Casi habíamos terminado a mitad de camino cuando escuchamos disparos ... especialmente por una minigun, un cañón de dispersión y explosiones para arrancar.

"¡Los amigos están en problemas!" Medic llamó desde adentro "¡Mueven el culo!" Y sale corriendo de nuestras puertas, Spy y Engie justo detrás de él

Dejamos lo que estamos haciendo y los perseguimos, sin querer perder la oportunidad de golpear a quien sea que haya jodido lo suficiente como para meterse con nuestros muchachos. Pero luego llegamos allí, y lo que vimos fue algo que no esperaba.

Zombina's P.O.V.

"Los Nephilim son una colección de gigantes del diablo". La Sra. Smith comenzó conmigo y los otros tres miembros de MON vestidos con nuestros uniformes de la misión

Pyro's P.O.V.

Tres bastardos de al menos quince pies de alto con corpiños coriáceos, pezuñas de cabra y cola de escorpión, se elevaban cuando Heavy se posó en ellos con todo el daño que el arma en sus manos podía hacer, Scout y Soldier haciendo lo mismo, todos los cuales tenían apenas efecto. El área fuera de B.L.U. el engendro estaba salpicado de sangre y, por lo que pude ver, los únicos supervivientes fueron su francotirador, que estaba ayudando a nuestros muchachos, y su pesado, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando los hombres grandes se dieron cuenta de las seis nuevas víctimas que acababan de llegar y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus caras.

Zombina's P.O.V.

"Tienen la capacidad de volar, una fuerza sin precedentes, así como también respirar fuego". Continuó.

Pyro's P.O.V.

El grande en el centro sacó un árbol grande del suelo y lo tiró en nuestra dirección, todos nosotros apenas nos apartamos del camino antes de que tuviera impacto. El que está a su derecha echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un chorro de llamas a mí y a Spy, en ese momento un pensamiento vino a mi mente y sonreí debajo de mi máscara antes de empujar a Spy fuera del camino, dejando que el fuego me cubriera y salió ileso, aunque cubierto de hollín negro gracias al maravilloso uniforme que nuestro jefe me había dado.

'Fuego eh? Has elegido las armas y ahora pagarás por esa decisión. "Creo, limpiando el hollín de mis gafas y murmurando" ¡Het Ha Hedy! ".

"¡En eso!", Grita y hace una pausa para el hombre gordo vestido de azul, arroja el brazo del brasileño por encima de su hombro y comienza a arrastrarlo de vuelta a la seguridad

Zombina's P.O.V.

"Sí". Manako habló "Son realmente bastante peligrosos, y ni siquiera fueron considerados para el proyecto de ley de intercambio cultural. Aunque debo preguntar, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con que nos llames?

"Lo que quiero decir es que estamos utilizando un caso de tres de estos seres desenfrenados para probar un grupo de posibles reclutas para cuando se cambie el proyecto de ley". Ella respondió en un tono serio

"¡Estás usando eso como una PRUEBA!" Tío prácticamente gritó "¿Y si los matan?

Pyro's P.O.V.

Me apresuro al más pequeño con el B.L.U. Francotirador acostado con flechas de su Cazador, obligando al gran bastardo a alejarse de sus aliados hacia el acantilado. Cuando lo llevamos al borde, Soldier se lanzó al pecho del gigante, empujándolo por la ladera de la montaña, su último grito llenó el aire, seguido de un fuerte golpe.

Mientras el francotirador ayuda a Sol, me dirijo a los demás para ver cómo manejaban sus respectivas partes del plan. Nuestro francotirador había llegado a su posición privilegiada y tenía la mira puesta en la cabeza de un mediano, Spy estaba ayudando al ingeniero a preparar sus edificios, Medic estaba casi completamente cargado y Demo estaba comprando tiempo con Scout.

Engie sonrió oscuramente mientras sacaba al guerrero de su cadera apuntando el ingenio al enorme, siete centinelas de tres niveles lo miraron antes de que comenzaran a disparar balas y cohetes contra su peluda piel. La bestia gruñó de rabia y se volvió hacia su compañero en busca de ayuda solo para que su cabeza explotara en una nube de niebla de color rojo rosado, cortesía de Snipes. Ahora el grande se había quedado solo con diez mercenarios enojados con armas, una nueva emoción se arrastraba en el corazón del monstruo. Una emoción que nunca antes había sentido, ni era una emoción que incluso creía poder sentir.

¿La emocion? Fue miedo

Zombina's P.O.V.

"Sí, Smith este es un nuevo nivel de jodido".

"No van a morir". Una vieja voz de mujer habló desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Una anciana con un vestido de negocios morado se asomó en la oscuridad "Mis mercenarios no son asesinados tan fácilmente. Créame. He intentado."

Pyro's P.O.V.

Estamos parados sobre el cuerpo de los gigantes que habíamos despachado, Medic estaba teniendo un día de campo con piezas de corte para estudiar más tarde. Heavy estaba atendiendo a su contraparte con B.L.U. Sniper, que había estado murmurando incoherentemente todo el tiempo.

El larguirucho jamaicano era una persona de la que sabía muy poco, ya que cuando pasas todo el tiempo rodeado de fuego y flechas, no tienes mucho de qué hablar. Usó el Huntsman, SMG, Jarate y el Bushwacka. Lo único que sí sé con certeza sobre él como persona es que no puede resistirse a las burlas después de casi todas las muertes, aunque estaba actuando de manera comprensible al no hacerlo.

Medic había dicho que el B.L.U. Heavy se recuperaría con una recuperación completa, solo habiendo sufrido algunas costillas rotas, fractura de cráneo y una lesión en la cabeza. En general, podría haber sido peor, aunque el otro B.L.U. mercs deberían reaparecer en cualquier momento ahora.

Ahora que lo pienso, la pelea había durado unos quince minutos y los cuerpos de lo que Medic dijo habían sido arrojados a las fauces de la muerte unos cuarenta y cinco minutos antes ... ¡SANTA MIERDA! Luego murmuro a mi equipo que han estado muertos por una hora y que, si no han reaparecido por ahora, entonces eso significa ... están muertos de verdad. Los demonios deben haberlos obtenido antes de poder ingresar al sistema.

"¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer ahora?", Exclamó Sniper. "¡Estamos jodidos y sin trabajo!"

"Crosshairs is right" Scout estuvo de acuerdo "no B.L.U. hijos de puta por nosotros para disparar significa que no hay dinero en efectivo ".

"Por el contrario, muchachos, acaban de ganarse un nuevo trabajo. Uno de una posición más 'legal'. "La voz de la anciana habló desde todas partes" Voy a explicar en el viaje allí, como por ahora tomar el teletransportador por el punto de control. Me gustaría hacerlo en persona ".

Todos nos miramos unos a otros y damos diversas expresiones de alivio, enojo, conmoción y dolor. Aunque todos nos dimos por vencidos y nos alineamos con el teletransportador, el B.L.U. Heavy fue permitido ir primero debido a sus heridas. Era casi tan grande como nuestro gigante, pero no del todo musculoso, a diferencia del francotirador, en realidad yo conocía decentemente bien. Él y yo salíamos en el show de armas y discutíamos sobre nuestros equipos. Además, no era un tipo de armas pesadas como el nuestro, el nativo de Islandia optó por el pequeño Tomislav.

Después de unos minutos, todos habíamos pasado y estábamos en la sección de primera clase de un avión. En un asiento en la esquina más alejada de la habitación estaba la única bruja vestida de púrpura que armó este juego, The Administrator. Ella tenía una fría sonrisa en su rostro mientras nos miraba y una mirada aún más fría en sus ojos que podría congelar el infierno.

"Caballeros." Dijo casualmente "Es bueno ver que la mayoría de ustedes sobrevivió".

Un rayo de ira atravesó a los supervivientes de B.L.U y el Heavy habló: "¡Pequeña BITCH! ¿Nuestro equipo está muerto y tienes que darte un ojo para mirarnos a los ojos como si ni siquiera importara? ¡Debería destrozarte por la mitad!

"No está mal, ya sabes, mon." El Sniper se une con Heavy pero en un tono más silencioso y más venenoso "realmente deberíamos atravesarlo".

"Entonces te quedarás sin trabajo y no creo que un nueve a cinco normal cubra tu estilo de vida actual. ¿Estoy equivocado, señores? "Pregunta fríamente con una ceja levantada

Con un gruñido y unas pocas amenazas en voz baja, el par disminuye permitiendo que nuestro Heavy pregunte "¿Qué podría preguntar es este nuevo trabajo que hemos 'ganado'?" La palabra que sale como si fuera algo que nunca había escuchado antes

"Todos ustedes conocen la ley de intercambio cultural que se aprobó en Japón hace casi cinco años, ¿no?", Preguntó ella.

Todos asentimos u ofrecimos una respuesta audible ya que cualquiera que haya echado un vistazo a la televisión o al periódico al menos había oído hablar de la factura junto con la existencia de liminales. Hace un par de semanas, Suiza había aprobado una versión más evolucionada del proyecto de ley y Canadá la siguió poco después.

"Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con el trabajo?" Sniper se apoyó en el asiento frente a ella

"Como sabían al principio, el proyecto de ley tenía MUCHAS lagunas para que liminals cometieran delitos bastante graves. Aunque han sido modificados recientemente para permitir que los oficiales humanos altamente capacitados de MON arresten y traten casos como lo hace el equipo de Liminals. "Luego hace una pausa" Para responder a su pregunta, estos oficiales todavía son verdes y solo uno de ellos tiene alguna experiencia de combate real antes de iniciar sesión. Los once serán firmados como agentes de MON y se encargarán de la capacitación de este equipo junto con los futuros reclutas. También te unirás a ellos en misiones que involucran a perpetradores tanto humanos como liminales ".

"¿DICEN QUE ESTAMOS SOMETIDOS A LA POLICÍA MILITAR?", Cuestionó un soldado

"Como una manera de hablar, sí lo harás". La anciana respondió con la frialdad de su voz aún inquietante

Solly solo sonrió y los demás estábamos bien con el trabajo ya que parecía que sería más fácil que los nueve o cinco tiroteos actuales. Aunque quedaban tres grandes preguntas, pregunté la primera y probablemente la más importante. ¿Cómo va a ser la paga?

Ella se volvió hacia mí y respondió: "Recibirás el mismo salario que recibes ahora. Eres una parte importante de este pequeño acuerdo y te trataremos como tal ".

Engie le preguntó al siguiente "¿Por qué?", La pregunta era lo suficientemente simple, pero era una que todos queríamos una respuesta a

"El mundo está cambiando caballeros y liminals se están convirtiendo en parte de la sociedad. La mayoría de las empresas no ven esto, pero nosotros sí. Por lo tanto, estamos utilizando a los once como muestra de buena voluntad de Team Fortress Industries para la factura cambiaria ". Explicó.

Por supuesto, estábamos siendo utilizados para algo como esto, nos habíamos acostumbrado a ser peones en su pequeño juego. Luego continuó con "Sin embargo, continuará recibiendo contratos, para ayudar a endulzar el trato".

Todos estábamos muy de acuerdo en este punto, incluso los sobrevivientes de B.L.U. había comenzado a aparecer, sin embargo, era nuestro maestro de espionaje, Spy que hizo la pregunta "¿Y qué hay del sistema de reaparición? ¿Todavía tendremos el uso de eso?

Fue en esta pregunta que la mirada del viejo desgraciado pasó del frío a uno de malicia antes de decir con voz inquietantemente calmada: "No. Si eres tan tonto como para morir, entonces permanecerás muerto. No te salvaremos de tus errores esta vez ".

En ese momento, nuestra sangre se enfrió. Todos habíamos caminado por las yermas llanuras del infierno más veces de lo que me gustaría recordar, pero ¿morir de verdad? Ese era un concepto que no me gustaba en lo más mínimo, todavía tenía un Engineer para proteger y Spies para cazar y luego grabar. No me gustó la idea, así que recurrí a mi amigo de sombrero duro para obtener su opinión.

Se volvió hacia mí y luego hacia el resto del equipo y asintió antes de dirigirse al Administrador. "Aceptamos esta tarea, anciana".

El B.L.U. Pesados suspiros "Nos uniremos a ustedes también, aunque solicitamos una licencia temporal. Necesitamos tiempo para ... aceptar la tragedia reciente ".

"Comprensible, se le dará el tiempo que necesita". Ella está de acuerdo "Te quedarás en el avión cuando lleguemos, como para el resto de ti, serás escoltado desde el aeropuerto a MON H.Q. por el Agente Smith y ser presentado a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo, así como recibir sus nuevos alojamientos, uniformes y otros arreglos de vivienda. ¿Hay más preguntas?

Medic asintió cuando llegamos a la ciudad. "¿Les daré a estos nuevos compañeros las mismas mejoras que a los demás?"

"Solo si toleran voluntariamente tal cosa, ninguno de ustedes deslizará sedantes en sus alimentos o bebidas y experimentará de acuerdo con sus medios habituales". Si me enteré de que lo hace, será inmediatamente retirado del acuerdo y castigado en consecuencia. "Dijo fríamente, para consternación de la doctora, cuando aterrizamos" Caballeros, hemos llegado ".

Nos reunimos alrededor de la escotilla del avión mientras se conecta a la terminal y la puerta se abre. Cuando se nos dé todo despejado, saldremos y nos dirigiremos hacia la salida del aeropuerto, y veremos una limusina negra con un letrero en el costado, que dice "TF". Al darme cuenta de lo que significaba mientras la ventana bajaba, vimos a quién creíamos que era el Agente Smith del que nos habían hablado, la joven le dio el mismo estilo que a la señorita Pauling, excepto con una cosa menos malvada para ella.

"Chicos, es bueno verte atravesado bien. Entra y podemos ponerte al día sobre los detalles de tu nuevo trabajo. "Ella dice con una sonrisa y abre la puerta, Heavy tiene que apretarse debido al techo bajo

"Entonces, ¿con qué vamos a trabajar, mi querido?" Demo pregunta mientras la limusina se retira

"Sí, ¿vamos a estar en un equipo con el monstruo de Drácula y Frankenstein o algo así?", Preguntó Sniper con una mirada esperanzada.

"No, ninguno de tus nuevos colegas son vampiros, aunque uno de ellos es no-muerto." El equipo de mujeres fue algo que hizo que Demo sonriera, ella continuó: "Estarás en un equipo con un zombi, un cíclope, un ogro y un doppleganger. Estarás al tanto de sus posiciones en el equipo, así como de cualquier otra cosa que necesites saber. Y Medic, se le proporcionarán los archivos médicos completos para cada uno de ellos ".

"¡ZOMBIE!" Grito claramente a través de mi máscara

"Sí, un zombie. Eso no será un problema, ¿o sí? ", Pregunta con un poco de borde a su voz

El ingeniero explica: "The Pyrotechnic es simplemente un fan del género Zombie, probablemente tenga un día de campo trabajando con uno". A lo que asentí rápidamente

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y está a punto de hablar cuando mira por la ventana y se vuelve hacia nosotros. "Estamos aquí".

Bueno chicos, ese fue el primer capítulo, ¿qué opinas? Originalmente tenía la intención de darle a Zombina un papel más importante en este capítulo, pero no quería alargar esto, ya que es más que nada un simple prólogo a través de los ojos de Pyro para configurar las cosas.

Ahora muchos de ustedes probablemente se perdieron hace un tiempo, así que daré una explicación rápida. Team Fortress 2 es un fps gratuito en línea que recientemente cumplió diez años. He sido parte de esta comunidad para tres de ellos y han sido algunos de los mejores de mi vida. DLOMG ha sido mi última gran obsesión y quería hacer algo para contribuir con la comunidad así que aquí está esta pequeña historia para ayudarme a practicar la escritura de Monster Musume y estoy usando algo que estoy acostumbrado a ayudarme a trabajar con algo nuevo.

Además, si le gusta lo que lee y está interesado en la historia y quiere ver Team Fortress, está en Steam, completamente gratis. Mi nombre es Kaiser5578, así que siéntanse libres de buscarme y jugar con un autor no establecido y no se olviden de publicar críticas a mi manera.

De todos modos, hasta la próxima vez recuerda

~ NIGHTMARESLURK


End file.
